Talk:Colt Single Action Army Revolver
The SAA doesn't appear in MGS4, does it? Najhoant 19:31, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :No, it doesn't I'm afraid. --Fantomas 21:37, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::Then why is it listed? (Najhoant 07:23, 28 September 2008 (UTC)) :::No idea. Thanks for pointing it out. --Fantomas 09:25, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Question It says on this page: "The gun is unlocked by letting Ocelot win in the final confrontation; satisfied, he allows Snake to keep his revolver", but I always thought the gun was unlocked because The Boss gives it to you in the Torture Scene, and then it just carries over to a new game regardless of the outcome of the final confrontation. I'm going to test it later, but does anyone know for sure? --Fantomas 11:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :If you select the gun with the blank in it (I think it was left), then Ocelot takes both the guns after the duel and you won't have it when you start a new game. He only give it to you if he "wins" the duel. Snake lost the one The Boss gave to him when Ocelot tossed his gear out. I'm not sure if this counts after having received the gun once from Ocelot (as after my first playthrough, I always took the one with no bullet after reading about it, but maybe after receiving it once, you always start with it), but in my first playthrough, I chose the blank gun and didn't have it in the backpack in the second. Oreng3 11:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Wait... Snake didn't loose the one the Boss gave him when Ocelot threw his stuff out of the Plane. He gave it to Eva after the Motorcycle crash and then Eva gave it back to Snake right before the duel.--Krauser Pk18 Keep the camera still??? Ok... so I've seen a few vids where the player spins his/her SAA. And I've noticed that, when I do it the camera moves with the gun. How do I stop it from moving? Otacon1514 04:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) 9x18 Loading Do we not want to include how Ocelot uses a round not designed for the gun in trivia? Bearded Hoplite (talk) 22:22, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :It's not really necessary to the article as the director's commentary already explains why he was able to do so: :http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary2.html :"The bullet is fitted with an attachment, allowing it to be compatible and fireable with a revolver. It is a ring with the same diameter as a Single Action Army bullet, passed through the Makarov bullet, which is made into a pendant. It is adapted to be fired with a Single Action Army anytime he wants to chamber and fire it." :Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, didnt know there was even a director's commentary. I think a refrence to how he Sabots the round is necessary. Plus, the round still dosent have a rim, so it would just slide foward and back, but not around Bearded Hoplite (talk) 22:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the "Behind the scenes" section would benefit from both the real-life and the commentary info. --Bluerock (talk) 22:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Excelent, I'll add the info back inBearded Hoplite (talk) 23:27, December 31, 2012 (UTC)